


【德哈】命中注定

by Be_Icecream



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:14:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25304362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Be_Icecream/pseuds/Be_Icecream
Summary: 最后一篇 其他不补了 难受
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 19





	【德哈】命中注定

*

哈利被送到圣芒戈的时候已经是伦敦时间凌晨两点了，不知名的小虫明晃晃地跳入被月光浸透的窗台，夜晚的白茉莉抖了抖身上沾湿的露水，正在抽芽的薄荷浅浅地发出了一声叹息。

德拉科就是在这时候醒的。

他给自己匆匆施了一个“清理一新”，对着休息室仅剩的一面小镜子理了理睡得凌乱的金发，然后大步流星迈向医疗室。

刚工作一年的小少爷即使顶着混乱的作息表也丝毫没有脾气，这大概得益于战时对他的身心折磨，无论是哪一方面的，“马尔福”这个姓氏就足以让他夹着尾巴做人了——毕竟他是个马尔福。

金发的治疗师只是皱了皱眉，抛出了一句“这次送来的人是谁”，还未等回答就去看病床上躺着的人的脸。

只一眼就让他还有点被瞌睡虫寄生的混乱的大脑瞬间清醒了——

是波特。

黑发——散乱地散落在雪白的枕头上，额前的刘海细碎地分布着，不经意地露出那个熟悉的闪电型伤疤；紧闭的双眼，因疼痛而不自觉皱着的眉毛，失血过多的苍白的脸颊，还有苍白的唇；还有紧扣的牙关，还有颤动的心脏……

噢，那是德拉科自己的心跳。

随行的小女巫还在絮絮叨叨说着什么，看样子似乎是新上任的傲罗，被分配在哈利身边积累工作经验——该死的金斯莱，德拉科有些恶毒地咒骂着现任魔法部部长，在看到红发女傲罗滴落在光洁的大理石砖上的眼泪时又闭上了嘴巴，以免那些嘲讽的话不受控制地冒出来。

他压着心底的火气吩咐助手准备好一系列的工具，瓶瓶罐罐的魔药在架子上东倒西歪地发出碰撞的声音，“白鲜，对，还有补血药，”德拉科毫无起伏的声音在治疗室里响起，他瞥了眼还在哭哭啼啼的女傲罗，头上的太阳穴开始突突地跳。

“这位——傲罗小姐，”德拉科说，“我想你如果闭嘴的话，你亲爱的顶头上司的生还几率就会高出一倍。”

“是我……我的错。”红发的女傲罗吸了吸鼻子，但没有再发挥自己发达的泪腺的作用，“我当时没注意，那个食死徒就跑到了我们背后，波特……波特先生是为了保护我，才中了咒的……都是我的错……”

她用手背抹了抹自己的眼泪，再移开时露出了一双又红又肿的眼睛。

像韦斯莱家的那个母鼬。德拉科不着边际地想。

他熟练地戴上塑胶手套，给哈利施了一个无声的愈合咒，眼看着渗着血的狰狞伤口逐渐愈合后才悄悄地呼了一口气。

“六处伤口，均长约三英寸，遍布他的胸口、手臂、腿部，最严重的一处离他的颈动脉仅有一英寸。”德拉科冷淡地说，听起来像是身为治疗师的公式化回答，但仔细听又能清楚地感觉到每一个尾音里隐藏的讽刺，“傲罗办公室现在的招人标准都这么低了吗？”

该死，该死，该死。

德拉科无声地咒骂着一切，可恶的金斯莱，愚蠢的女傲罗，永远圣人的波特，还有……总是晚来一步的只能在圣芒戈期盼着那人不要再来的自己。

眼瞧着眼里又要蓄起泪水的红发巫师，德拉科烦躁地挥了挥手示意她去外面等，实在不行就别再出声，否则他会毫不客气地给她使一个静音咒。

红发的小女巫乖乖地闭上了嘴巴，她小心翼翼地找了个位子坐下，目不转睛地盯着这位看起来脾气很差的金发治疗师的动作，他雪白的袍子在一举一动间小幅度地摆动，露出了他胸口上的铭牌：

德拉科·马尔福。

她的眼睛瞬间睁大。

*

哈利醒来的时候已经是第二天黄昏了，治疗室里的窗户未关，盛夏干燥而温暖的风在所有人都不注意的情况下自顾自地跳舞，吹动了半挂的帘子，发出啪嗒啪嗒的声音。他的眼前一片模糊，只有雪白的天花板，大腿上的沉重感，还有未曾活动就已觉酸痛而虚弱的身子。他下意识地想用手臂撑着床起来，却一下子扯动了腰上的伤口，他不由自主地发出了抽痛的“嘶嘶”声。

“你能不能安分点别动？”

熟悉的声音在哈利耳边轰然炸开，他呆呆地看着那个“大腿上的沉重的东西”居然是个活物，凌乱的金发掩盖着的是马尔福那张依然英俊也依然欠揍的脸。作为自己学生生涯中最当之无愧的死对头，在霍格沃茨每天都要互骂好几遍的人，马尔福的每日问候竟然也在不知不觉中成了哈利习以为常的事。以至于当他那张嘴里不再吐出既幼稚又伤人的话的时候，哈利竟病态地意识到了马尔福的异常，还有，渴望。是的，从他六年级锲而不舍地拿着活点地图跟踪德拉科的经历就可以看出，他的确对自己的死对头有了不该有的情感的苗头。

但邓布利多的死和食死徒的骤然进攻让他无暇顾及自己那混乱的心，他眼睁睁看着德拉科拉开自己的袖子，露出那一截手臂上惹眼的食死徒标志，流浪在外寻找魂器的某个瞬间总会想起马尔福落在女盥洗室脆弱的眼泪。

除了关键时刻那一声撕心裂肺的“波特”，一直到纳西莎拉着马尔福离开，哈利都没有机会再和德拉科说一句话……直到现在，德拉科久违的略带嘲讽的声音在他耳边响起，他才意识到自己有多久没有见到他了。

两年？又或是两年零三个月？

哈利摇了摇头，试图拨开那些成了一团浆糊的思绪，却惹得自己咳嗽了起来。

“操/你，波特，说了别乱动，听不懂人话？”

德拉科骂骂咧咧地给他倒了一杯温水，用手试了试杯壁的温度，觉得尚可才递给了咳得眼泪汪汪的哈利。

温热的水滴入干涸的喉咙的一瞬间仿佛春季的再临，干裂的嘴唇贪婪地汲取着水分，此刻的苍白终于在德拉科满意的眼神下显出了自然的血色。

哈利抿了抿唇，把水杯放在床头，不自然地开口：“咳，我睡了多久？”

“一天都没到，也不过就是十五个小时零三分，都没打破你曾经半个月的记录呢。”德拉科阴阳怪气地开口，在意识到自己说了什么的时候又开始懊悔。他不着痕迹地打量了下哈利的脸色，发现黑发傲罗并没有跟往常一样反驳他，反而若有所思地望着他，不由得心里一紧。

“看什么看？”德拉科恶声恶气地说，“送来的时候眼镜都碎了，要我说你那眼镜还真是命苦，跟着你每天都得担心自己是不是得命丧黄泉，一不小心就会粉身碎骨。”

他边说着，边从自己外袍贴近胸口位置的那个口袋里掏出了一副圆框眼镜，然后递给了哈利。

“谢谢你，德拉科。”哈利微笑了一下，丝毫没有意识到自己叫了他教名，然后把眼镜戴上，从清晰的视线里如愿以偿地看到了德拉科有些泛红的苍白的脸颊。

“不用谢我，别让我再在圣芒戈看到你这张令人生厌的脸就是你给我最好的答谢了。”德拉科干巴巴地回答。

他不自在地撸了一把额前的金发，转头的瞬间瞥见了椅子上正迷蒙揉着眼的红发女巫。

“伊丽莎白是新来的傲罗，金斯莱让我多带带她。”哈利感受到德拉科的视线，解释道，“你别责怪她。”

德拉科没好气地说：“我哪里有资格责怪她？一个跟韦斯莱家那只母鼬一样的红发，我可不敢——”

“跟金妮没关系——”

他们几乎异口同声地开口，触及到对方复杂的视线后默契地咽下了后半句话，在小女巫乍乍乎乎的惊喜声中结束了这次的谈话。

“下次挺身而出前请先动动脑子好吗，救世主先生。”

这是德拉科在哈利离开前抛下的最后一句话。

*

显然傲罗先生并没有把他的马尔福式忠告放在心上，但这次金发治疗师也顾不得再拎着他的耳朵大吼“波特你这个圣人”了——因为救世主这次救的是他自己。

哈利给对面甩下一个“昏昏倒地”后就拉着德拉科来了个“幻影移形”，刚下班被一群食死徒围住的惊恐和瞬移的剧烈撕扯感将德拉科的五脏六腑搅成了一团，以至于在他们落脚的时候德拉科一个没忍住吐了一地。

“你到底有多久没运动了，虚成了这样？”哈利嫌弃地拍着他的背，待德拉科终于把胃酸也呕了出来之后才感叹地说，“你当年跟我抢金色飞贼的时候可没这么不中用。”

“我这是工作需要。”德拉科直起身来，接过哈利递过来的手帕擦了擦嘴，在看到自己那堆不堪入目的呕吐物时嫌恶地撇了撇嘴，别过眼去不再看，“换你你试试？”

“既然这么辛苦，你干嘛不待在马尔福庄园？据我所知，马尔福家族还没有穷酸到要靠你一个治疗师续命吧。”

“是不需要，”德拉科说，“但我总得找点事做。”

哈利缓慢地扭动了下脖子，有点不敢再看德拉科灰蓝色的眼睛。那里面多了许多他无从得知的陌生的东西，还有德拉科说的“总得找点事做”，都让眼前这个人变得陌生起来，那是他在以往霍格沃茨的吵架拌嘴中从来不曾看到的德拉科·马尔福。

他们此刻正在海滩边，咸涩的海水淹没过他的脚踝，轻而易举地打湿了两个人的裤脚。

但谁都没有在意，连一向洁癖严重的德拉科都没有出声抱怨。

冰凉的海风裹着盛夏滚滚的热浪劈头盖脸地袭来，像是两种气息的碰撞和交融，狮子与蛇的搏斗，蔓越莓和覆盆子争吵着谁的气味更好闻，贝壳和海螺静静地陷在松软的泥沙里，不言不语。

“下个月赫敏和罗恩婚礼，你来吗？”哈利尴尬地开口，他原本是想找一个话题缓解气氛，却不料这一开口将气氛搞得愈僵。

德拉科奇怪地掀起眼皮看他：“韦斯莱和万事通结婚关我什么事？”

“他俩在战后也帮了你不少忙！”

“说得好，波特，这我很感激。但我跟他们的关系还没有好到去参加他俩的婚礼吧？”

德拉科眯了眯眼，再一次感到了心脏不规律的跳动。马尔福总是有过于准确的直觉，在某些时刻会发生的事件上——

“就、就当是我邀请你去的，不行吗？”哈利结结巴巴的开口，在德拉科探究的眼神下红了耳朵。

该死，他为什么要跟个毛头小子一样害羞！

德拉科久久没说话，就在哈利失落地以为这是他拒绝的表现的时候，金发青年开了口：

“求之不得，哈利。”

哈利。

*

再次见到德拉科已经是一个月之后了，哈利怀着自己也解释不清楚的心思捏着飞路粉一个转念就到了马尔福庄园——是的，在他们那次分别后的第二天马尔福家的猫头鹰就送到了布莱克祖宅（他任职傲罗后就从陋居搬了出来），信里说他已经把飞路网接到了格里莫广场12号。

哈利捏着那张信纸看了又看，最终还是没忍住笑了出声。

他从壁炉里钻出来的时候德拉科正在打领带，身形颀长的青年在他看不见的地方更加消瘦了，曾经的短发已经养长，有了点卢修斯的雏形，被它的主人拢在脑后用墨绿色缎带束着，显得既乖顺又漂亮。

“这么心急，波特？”

哈利耸耸肩，表示实在是某个事精太慢，赫敏的猫头鹰都给他送了三回信询问他怎么还不来，就差差遣一封吼叫信了。

“告诉格兰杰心急吃不了热豆腐，没人跟她抢韦斯莱。”德拉科漫不经心地说，最后对着镜子整了整自己的衬衫领子，然后转过头去看哈利。

有句词是什么来着？

心有灵犀。

就跟四年级圣诞舞会上神似的情侣礼服一样，波特这次穿的礼服又像是特意一般和他撞了个正着——同样的墨黑丝绒西装外套，合身的白衬衫，整整齐齐的西装裤脚。只不过他的领带是银绿相间纹样，而波特的则依旧是令人无趣的红底黑格。

格兰芬多的品味。德拉科暗暗吐槽。

“走不走？再不去真就来不及了。”哈利不住地催促他，最后焦急得一把抓住了德拉科的手——它出乎意料的不是冰凉的触感，而是温热的，像是蛇也有了温度一般，哈利愣神的当口德拉科也被他突如其来的举动惊得一动不动。

“这次可别再吐了，治疗师先生。”

哈利冲他眨了眨眼，然后再一次念出了“幻影移形”。

*

“都怪你，我们真的迟到了！”

哈利瞪了德拉科一眼，然后拉着他的手跑向了婚礼现场。

他们一路沿着红毯跑过，在一众被惊得睁大了眼睛的宾客身边找了个位子坐下，看着台上的赫敏和罗恩正在交换戒指。

莫丽站在赫敏身边抹着眼泪，充当赫敏的家人，而亚瑟站在罗恩身边，眼底满是欣慰。

“现在，新娘和新郎可以亲吻了。”

在漫天而下的彩带和气球中，哈利笑着看他的两位好友走过漫漫长路，从不怎么美好的初识到冰释前嫌的和好，从未曾互通心意时的争吵到最终的一句私定终身的告白，还有那一枚硌在指尖的冰凉的戒指。

他下意识地去看身边的德拉科。

德拉科也在看他。

他们长久地回望着，灰蓝色的海洋里是碧绿的湖水，就像是归途的旅人终于在沙漠里找到了绿洲，兜兜转转才发现：噢，原来还是你啊。

吵吵嚷嚷的嬉闹声和哄笑声响起，哈利一惊，下意识地接住了从那头隔空抛过来的东西，周围瞬间爆发出起哄的声音。

他摊开手，一个花球静静地躺在他手中，上边静静缠绕着无数娇嫩的白茉莉、红玫瑰和悬铃木条。

“嘿，哈利！”赫敏远远地看着他们，笑着喊他的名字，“你的幸福呢——”

“把握住你的幸福，小哈利——”乔治来到哈利身边，随即他又自己飞快地接上刚才的话，仿佛在弥补另一个人的空缺，“别让它成为遗憾——”

金妮站在莫丽旁边，她的身边是来了又去去了又来的迪安。

芙蓉挽着比尔的手，他曾经被狼人划伤的面庞并没有因此而变得可怖，反而为他英俊的面庞添上了英勇的勋章。

而他自己身边……

是德拉科·马尔福，他命中注定的纠缠不休。

“喂，疤头，知道接到花球意味着什么吗？”德拉科懒洋洋地开口。

“我知道。”

哈利鼓足勇气扯着德拉科的领带就吻了上去。

是我爱你的征兆。

fin.


End file.
